she ain't got your love anymore
by finchellove97
Summary: "Its 2009! Why are you telling me its a year later? I didn't date the star quarterback. I don't even know you!" Rachel remembers some, forgets some. set in season 2
1. she ain't got your love anymore

That was a really nice thing for the warblers to do for single people out there, Rachel thought to herself. A tear escaped from her eyes as she thought what Finn said to her or more like didn't say to her. He didn't see fireworks. That hurt true... but it's not like she felt fireworks when they kissed. But it's hard you know? When the love of your life blatantly says he didn't see anything when he kissed you. A little dazed by her own thoughts, Rachel Berry forgot to see the stop sign in front of her. She kept on walking and then there was a light and then a scream.

* * *

Rachel lightly woke up to the beeping of her alarm. I mean seriously why does it keep beeping and why can't I really stretch my hands and switch it off. Today was the first day of sophomore year. She has been trying almost all freshman year to fire that Ryerson. That man is confirmedly a closeted gay and it's about time someone knows that he keeps molesting that poor boy. She slowly opened her eyes. Instead of finding her starry sky on the roof of her room, she found a plain white roof. There was music playing somewhere and Rachel recognized it as "My man" from funny girl. She glanced to the sides and found that she was connected to IV tubes and heart monitors. Ok this is not her room. She saw her papa sitting next to her sleeping.

"Papa?" she whispered her voice a little sore. Her papa on instinct woke up and had a surprised look on his face.

"Rachela!" he cried, his voice filled with happiness. Rachel simply didn't understand. The last thing she could remember is walking down the street opposite to her house and almost getting hit by huge truck.

"Papa, why am I in a hospital. I have to get ready for my first day of sophomore year remember?"

"Rachela, what are you talking about? You are in junior year darling." Her papa's voice was a little shocked. What the heck? She is saying the truth, high school is important no matter who is bullying her. She needs to get through good education to be awesome in Broadway.

"Papa I'm serious. Remember I told you today is the day I'm gonna get Mr. Ryerson fired because he was molesting..." Rachel tried as much as she could to talk.

"Rachel, what year do you think this is?" Her papa's voice is a little afraid.

"2009. Stop playing papa!" Rachel said a little annoyed.

"What did you say?" Her papa a little shaken at the thought of 2009.

"Um... 2009?"


	2. rumor has it

Disclaimer: Don't own glee!

* * *

So apparently she lost a good old year of her life. A year isn't gonna make a difference anyway, same slushies, same insults, same ole bullying. It's been a week since she returned from the hospital. Her dads are talking about how to proceed towards the education. Well, whatever she is going to go make her some banana bread. Suddenly her head shot in pain.

"_You all right? You seem a little down. Didn't you like the banana bread I baked you?" _That is her voice.

"_Yeah it was awesome" _That intrigued Rachel. Obviously she has heard that voice but she can't seem to put a face to it.

"Papa! Daddy" She started screaming.

They both rushed inside holding a glass of water.

"Here you go sweetie. The doctor said you will have occasional headaches. That is just your memory coming back alright?" Her daddy said soothingly. They were silently watching Rachel as she drank up the water.

"What do you want honey? We'll get you." Her papa questioned the need for her to get up.

"Well, I just wanted to make some banana bread. And then this weird memory sort of thing came. Then I heard some voice in my... Daddy I am talking about my illness here. Could you for one moment not ruin 'me' time by dazingly looking at me? It's getting creepy."

"Rachel do you know how to bake banana bread?" Her daddy asked a little surprised.

"Of course I do!" Rachel exclaimed. Headache or banana bread? And her daddy goes with baked goods.

"Leroy, can I have a talk with you outside."

They both went outside the hallway silently. Rachel ever the curious George went and stood next to her mirror to overhear her dads.

"She shouldn't know how to bake banana bread. If she is stuck in 2009 there is no way in hell she would know about banana bread and stuff." Her daddy whispered so that she couldn't hear.

"What do you mean, Hiram?"

"During the summer before her junior year she came and asked me how to bake banana bread for Finn?"

Now, who is this Finn? Surely it can't be Finn Hudson, the star quarterback. The guy with the cutest dimples and the handsomest guy in the universe. She has been crushing on him ever since she saw him across the hallway. He was dashing in that letterman jacket. He was placed as the quarterback on that day and she must say he looked absolutely smashing hot. She was interrupted from her thoughts of the quarterback by her dads' whispering. FOCUS RACHEL

"We should take her to the doctor. Maybe he can explain about this."

Her papa popped his head inside. "Darling, we are going to the doctor."

"Because I felt the need to make banana bread? Really?" Rachel asked a little incredulously.

"Sweetie, your brain is playing a little with you now. You don't want to mess it up and ruin your glee audition tomorrow, do you?"

Her papa was right. Her dads informed her that the glee club was successfully taken over by the Spanish teacher. She did like Mr. Schuester. He's weird guy but good one.

"Let's go!" Rachel said a little enthusiastically.

* * *

Rachel knows stuff about what to do with her life, what songs to sing at regionals, what homework to do, etc. But she doesn't know why this Kurt keeps calling; why there are hundreds of photo with her and Finn (she fainted the first time she saw that), why there queen bitch Santana's number is on her cell, many more things where she cannot point on and say "Wow! That was a great moment!"

The doctors said she could remember her daily activities. It's just the people that she can't point on. Well anyway tomorrow she'll know what she missed in school and glee.

"_Baby I am telling you a little swimming won't hurt anyone. And it's just me, no one is gonna watch your sweet little cute body. I swear I will not allow anyone to watch it. Please come to the water." Finn said convincingly_

Rachel woke up with a start. There was no way in hell that Finn just called to the water to play with her. There was nooo way in hell that he called her **baby**. That's impossible. Anyway no one is going to spoil her mood. She is going to have the audition of her lifetime and she is going to be amazing.

She also heard from her parents that Mr. Schue didn't want any audition from her as she is going to sing the solo for regionals. But that doesn't make any sense to 2009 Rachel. Why should it. It's her time to shine and she was looking forward to who were actually in the glee club. Surely they couldn't have gone all the way to regionals without passing through sectionals. And from the show choir blogs she had read about a week ago, you needed at least a whole lot of 12 people. She started getting ready for school. I hope Daddy is ready to drop me to school, she thought absentmindly as she put on her new star necklace.

She was cruising over her locker, finding for any evidence that a year has already been passed. She found a photo of almost her entire class standing in front of who was holding a giant trophy. The only speculation she could get from that is the trophy would have looked better on her hands. Maybe that Santana specifically didn't want her holding. That has to be it there was no way in hell that Rachel would willingly lend a giant prize slip out of her hands and sit on an old guy's hand.

The next photo she found was a little unsettling. It consisted of the closeted gay boy and her. He hated her guts when she got the role in the school play during freshman year. This afterwards was taken away from her because she was too 'female' for the role. It's no surprise that Mr. Ryerson did the auditions for it. It's not like the play was a success, the whole cast which consisted of one boy got slushied on stage. Rachel was never more grateful than in that moment.

The next she found was peculiar. It belonged to her? She doubted it. There she held a necklace "Finn" it was in scripted. Now this is getting old, if this Finn was really dating her he would've visited her at least once during the week she was absent for school. God! She isn't dating Kurt is she? At least she hoped he would be handsome. She was imagining the said Kurt's appearance when suddenly her locker shut violently. She turned around to find the culprit of her locker bash when she found none other than Santana itself.

"What do you want? Have you come to traumatize me more of your insults?" Rachel asked rolling her eyes.

"Are you okay? I heard you were in an accident? You aren't hurt badly are you?" Santana asked a little concerned. Well she whispered it anyway.

"Oooh! Are you playing some trick to get me slushie bombed?" Rachel asked a little annoyed by this drama that's going on around her.

"Rachel, I'm serious! Are you okay or not? We have all gone crazy here without you in the glee club. Mr. Schue is at his epitome of stupidness. The only way we can win regionals is if you be your annoying little self."

"Why does your compliment sound more and more like an insult?"

"Look I know I was the reason you and Finn broke up. But I am begging you start being your crazy normal."

"Finn and I broke up? But we weren't even a couple."

"Okay! Now you are insane."

"Santana I think I can explain you why Rachel is not answering your questions."

Their quite little banter was interrupted by . "All of the glee clubbers are gathered in the choir room. Come on in I'll explain."

When they went into the choir room, the room was filled with people that Rachel was annoyed off her whole life. She hated everyone present here. Everyone! They have all made her life and absolute hell for the past years.

"Guys, Rachel is having the face of anger and rage because she lost memories of our year together."

"You mean our entire sophomore year?" The other girl that Rachel hated, Quinn Fabray. She was the blond Barbie that everyone wanted to be, but Rachel felt nothing but contempt towards her.

"Hey you guys... Rachel hey!" Rachel turned.

Well... Hello there, Finn Hudson. He looked a little pale but he looked as handsome as ever. And he was talking to Rachel. The school freak, me! Rachel thought shocked that he would talk to me.

"Kurt has been calling you for days. He seemed to be worried." Finn said with his crooked smile. Stop that Finn Hudson, its killing me can't you see that? Rachel thought to herself.

"Rachel was in an accident, Finn!" Quinn told Finn with a glare towards her. Yup, a year or not nothing has changed.

"What? Are you okay, Rachel? I'm sorry I didn't call you and ask... you know my situation." This is really stupid! I think I should have my forehead painted with '**I lost my memory'.**

"Can anyone explain to me why the quarterback is talking to me?"Rachel asked a little annoyed.

"Rachel what are you talking about?" Finn asked a little confused. "See, if you're still mad about the fireworks thing you should just let it go. Alright? Stop making a big deal out of this!" Finn said as he grew angry. Damn this guy is hot even when he is angry.

"Rachel doesn't know you Frankenteen. She lost a good ole year of her memory." Santana said.

Finn stood there shocked. Why is he shocked, she is the one who is suffering from headaches and pain.

"So... you don't remember me or anyone here. You don't know me?"

"I do know you. You are the quarterback aren't you? I just don't remember us being involved in a relationship together. In fact I don't remember any relationship I would've had in here." Rachel answered matter of fact-ly

"Not a lot of relationships in here, RuPaul. The only one who could actually tolerate you is and he is doing that because it is his job. Or he would've run away a long time ago." Quinn said and about half the glee club laughed. Rachel ignored her. She was here to audition for the glee club and she is going to do it. No matter what these bitches say she is a very talented singer. Maybe they won sectionals because of Rachel.

"Apart from cough syrup standing here does anyone else have any objection to me auditioning?" Rachel exclaimed a little tired of this drama.

"What did you say?" Quinn asked a little threateningly.

"You do sound like you need a cough syrup, every time you sing. You do know that right. I have heard you sing songs in the locker room; I must say you have quite the voice." Rachel smirked.

"Rachel, you can start your song all though I told you already, you don't have to audition. You are already in! As a co-captain what do you think Finn?" He asked turning around. Finn supposedly escaped during the banter between Rachel and Quinn.

* * *

She was confused as to why everyone keeps looking at her awkwardly.

"What?" Rachel finally screamed.

"You don't remember our late night sleepovers? You don't remember the time were we all sang just for fun?" Mercedes Jones asked. She must be stupid. Seriously, there is no way in hell she would be invited to a sleepover. No one did, they just saw her as the school freak and the only other one who has called her over for a sleepover was jewfro head.

"Look I know you guys alright? You Mercedes have never even talked to me before. Santana here" She said pointing to the said girl "her and her unholy trinity crap have made my life hell. I don't even know the wheel chair kid. And big mouth guy, I hope you are new to school. Noah's first slushie target is me including his football geeks." Rachel stopped with her breath ragged.

"You guys have hated me for a long time. I don't see that changing now or any time soon. So if you would excuse me, I am gonna do a storm out like a berry does it!" Rachel gathered her notes and left in her style statement.


	3. dinner with friend

Disclaimer: Still don't own glee. :(

* * *

She finally picked up the call as it was ringing quite a while now. "Hello" she asked tentatively.

"You really don't remember me? All those silly breakups, your cat calendars, our kisses, did you really forget all of that Rachel? I still love, you know? I was just too tired last time to tell you how I felt about our kiss... don't forget me baby... I love you... I can't believe I didn't say it to the other Rachel!" It was slurry but Rachel has an excellent memory. He was probably drunk with that Noah.

"Finn, I promise to you I didn't forget you. We go to school together. But this so called love was never experienced by us... alright? As much as I want it to be true I can't go making things right. Besides it seems we broke up because of Santana... so you should call her because when she was talking to me she felt guilty enough... leave me alone, alright? I have a date with Kurt." Rachel hung up the phone. She was tired and those headaches keep on hitting her. She started getting ready for her date. After she came back from the weirdest glee practice, she called Kurt and apologised and informed him that she was in accident. It didn't escape Rachel's notice that Kurt's voice sounded a little bit high pitched. They agreed to meet at her house and have some dinner with her parents. Her parents are very keen on not allowing her to go to breadstix. It's not like she liked that restaurant. It was during the return from the place that she first got attacked by eggs.

A slightly embarrassed by her thoughts she put a light make up and went and sat on her bed. She went through the photos in her cell. They were about 100 photos of Finn and she and she seemed happy in all of it. Most of them consisted of her looking directly at the camera and him looking at her. She had no doubt that Finn would have been the most endearing boyfriend ever. But this sounded too surreal.

The doorbell rang indicating that Kurt was here. She skipped with glee hoping that Kurt was charming. Although when she got down on the staircase it was not her expected visitor, it was the closeted gay kid.

"Ummm... Hi?" Rachel asked a little doubtfully. Why the hell was he here? "What are you doing here?"

"Umm... you called and arranged a date with me. I know all about your ill-health, Rachel and I am going to be here until you get back on your feet and have your doe eyes at me asking 'why Finn is not taking you back!'"

"NO I invited Kurt. Your name is Surt isn't it?"Rachel asked stupidly.

"Oh Rachel! I know you remember only our freshman year but you didn't even know my name? Well... as disappointing as that is." He sighed putting his right hand forward.

"Hi. I am Kurt Hummel. Student of Dalton academy, Member of the Warblers and former member of the new directions. My dad married Finn Hudson's mother and I am the most awesome friend you can ever have." He completed his tale of rambling.

Rachel put her hand forward doubtfully.

"Rachel Berry. Future Broadway star." Rachel ended with a smile. So what if she forgot the most important part of her life? There is still tie to make new friends!

"So babe?" He said with his arms folded for Rachel to entwine with him. "Shall we have the time of our lives?"

Rachel beamed at him. Yeah! New Friends sounded awesome.

* * *

Rachel has never in her entire life laughed this hard.

"You're meaning to tell me that Quinn Fabray, president of the celibacy club got pregnant? With whose baby? Finn's?" she asked a little worried. No matter what she said to him earlier this evening she still had a crush on him.

"Nope! Not Finn's but she pretended it was his for awhile." Rachel gasped. Who would do such a horrible thing to such an adorable guy?"Well... how did he know that it was not his?" Rachel asked intrigued.

"You told him." Kurt said casually sipping on his iced tea.

Rachel was shocked. "I did? But back to the question I originally asked whose baby was it?"

"It was Puck's. Even he wanted to say to Finn; Quinn downright denied that it wasn't his. She just led Finn on for while. He even punched Puck right in the face. The fact that he was so angry about it was everyone in glee knew about it and didn't even breathe a word to him. You were the only one who actually cared for him and didn't give a rat's ass about Quinn's wrath." Kurt shuddered.

"Well served Quinn right!" Rachel said satisfyingly and sat back.

"You don't get it Rachel, she suffered a lot. Her parents kicked her out and it's not an easy job being a pregnant girl in school with Puck's baby."Kurt tried to defend the blond.

"Well... it's not easy living as the girl that everyone hates in school. It's not easy being the school freak either." Rachel snapped. That Quinn bitch deserved the sadness.

"Okay lets drop that subject alright? It's in the past, now let's talk about you... did Finn call you?"

"Multiple times. I seriously don't know what to do, Kurt. I like him but he's on the verge of tears saying that he loves me."

"Seriously? Because I saw Quinn enter our house when I was getting out of the house. She looked as though she has been caught red handed." Kurt said shocked at this revelation.

Rachel thought for a second. If he really loves her why did they break up? And what was Quinn doing at the Hummel house? From what Kurt said this moment Rachel thought Finn hated Quinn for what she did to him.

"Well... it seems like they are getting back together." Rachel sighed. True, she didn't like Finn fawning over her when she didn't know him but she liked the attention he gave to her when others didn't.

"No way am I going to allow my brother go through the hell of Quinn Fabray. I am rooting for you two. Don't make me hit you, Rachel!"Kurt said seriously.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Quinn is not getting back together with Finn... That's final. Besides she's dating Sam! How could she cheat again? That Bitch!" Kurt boiling with rage stood up.

"Come on, Berry. We are going to have a sleepover at my house tonight!" With a determined smirk, Kurt gathered his coat. Rachel followed him silently. Not knowing whether she should say something or not.

"Sleepover it is!" She said excited about the thought of having a sleepover with a guy who is nice enough to tell her bad things about Quinn. She sighed and followed Kurt outside the restaurant.

* * *

Here's the new chapter. The next one will take a little while. Review your heart out! :)


	4. slumber wonders

Kurt strolled into his house like he owned it. Well technically he did. He managed to get upstairs and stand next to a room. Rachel followed him silently and stood on down the stairs.

"I would appreciate it if you showed me your house." Rachel said looking at her surroundings. The wall up to the staircase consisted of photos, obviously like any other house but the photos intrigued Rachel.

There were many photos but one stood out on all of it. It was photo of Finn and Rachel. She was wearing a red dress and Finn looked dashing in a suit. They were not the only ones in the photo. It pictured a middle aged woman, the tire shop owner and Kurt. They were all laughing but Finn and Rachel had only eyes for each other. It looked really sweet and the peculiar thing about the photo was the photo was tucked in a pink sparkly frame with a bow on top of it. Obviously Kurt couldn't have chosen the frame. On the drive to the restaurant, Kurt endlessly critiqued about her bright pink dress. Finn and the tire shop owner wouldn't have bought it. The middle aged woman? Yeah, she didn't think so. She moved a little closer to see if they were any initials in the frame so she could figure out who exactly gave this photo frame.

She inspected closely on the photo. Suddenly her head shot in pain. Oh! Here we go again! She closed her eyes.

"_You look beautiful tonight you know." Finn said his eyes sparkling. _

"_Really? You think so?" Rachel asked feeling a little insecure._

"_Of course you do. My mom maybe wearing the wedding dress but you are the one I have my eyes on."_

"_Oh stop it! You cheesy guy." She said laying her head on his shoulder._

_Kurt came rushing forward, "Come on Finn we need to take a family photo!" He said a panting._

_Finn gripped Rachel's hand a little tighter. "Well come on, aren't you gonna join us?" Finn asked looking at Rachel expectantly._

"_You want me in your family photo?" Rachel asked shocked._

"_Of course I do. This is forever, isn't it?" Finn asked rising her hand to kiss her knuckles._

She started calling out for Kurt. This was a really bad. Her head was practically on fire. And that wasn't even possible.

Kurt immediately rushed over, took one look at Rachel and rushed into another room to get her some water. But her screaming had invited someone else's presence.

"Rachel, are you okay?" Finn said a little wobbly himself. He came closer to Rachel and she could smell a little bit alcohol. That just fumed Rachel's headache even more.

"Don't come next to me, Finn. I could smell the alcohol in your breath and it's kind of inducing more pain in my head." She said. Finn's face adorned a frown and he stepped back. It was then that Rachel noticed someone else was there. And it was not Kurt.

"Hello, Man hands. Having a nice time?" Quinn Fabray sneered.

"Well... I have to ask you that question. But I have a doubt." Rachel stood up her full height which wasn't much since she was short. "I have my mind clogged up with lost memories but I can't seem to find the one where you broke up with this Sam? Can you help me rewind to that moment?" She asked cockily.

She knew the minute there was a frown settling on both Finn and Quinn's face that she had successfully touched that vein in Quinn.

"I am leaving, Finn. We'll talk tomorrow when you are sober and some beaked birds are not here." She said smirking at the word ugly.

Rachel was not going to lie but that hurt. Deep down she knew that she is never getting a nose job. But bitches like Quinn and Santana never failed to remind her that she had a long nose.

"I like her nose." She looked at Finn. He whispered it that even Rachel who was closer to Finn couldn't hear it.

But Quinn heard nothing. She just walked through the front door sassing her way out.

"Well Rachel I gotta give it to you. You showed it cowgirl." Kurt made his way with her water in his hands and raised his hand to give her high five.

Rachel ignored it and asked, "Who gave this frame to you, Kurt."

"You did. Kurt didn't want it to hang it in there but I loved you too much and you are my family you know." Finn said. Rachel winced. This awesome guy talked about her the way a boy who is in love with her and vice versa should talk. It's a shame Rachel knew nothing about it.

"Rachel, baby, I swear I will not hurt you anymore. Come back to me... We'll be together again. We were a fitting couple right. Even though you are a controllist, I love you." Finn said looking at her with his puppy dog eyes.

Rachel could not say no to that eyes, in fact her walls may just be breaking.

"Oh yeah! You are so in love with Rachel that you brought Quinn to show Rachel your true love! Am I right?" Kurt interrupted before Rachel could speak a piece of her mind. A tiny piece of heart too maybe.

"We did nothing in there. I was busy mourning about Rachel that I didn't even notice Quinn come in. Alright? Stop giving me a tough time." Finn yelled at Kurt and stormed off to his room.

"Kurt, if you don't mind can I ask you a question?" Rachel said staring at Finn's disappearing form.

"Sure, Streisand. Ask away!" Kurt said fleetingly.

"Why did Finn and I break up?" She asked curiously.

"That's a story for a sleepover, Rachel. You sure you wanna go to that rollercoaster tonight?" Kurt asked teasingly.

Rachel nodded. She needed to know what was up with her and Finn. There must be a valid reason for them to break up. They looked so happy in the pictures that Rachel had seen.

Surely, Rachel would've done something. A guy as awesome and sweet as Finn would never hurt Rachel. Unless she wasn't good enough for him. Rachel followed Kurt to his room. She will be finding out anytime soon.

"So he broke with me because I went and kissed Noah. NOAH?" Rachel asked cringingly. Noah Puckerman, the ass who made her life an absolute hell. She couldn't hide from him even in the temple. Obviously it was a little girly that he visited the temple often and she did nothing but point it out this one time. The next day at school was a absolute disaster for her. Noah slushied her about 5 times that day and it was not pleasant to be wearing a sticky shirt in school.

" said that you thought Finn liked girls who are mean bitches their entire lives. But I know you just wanted to Finn to feel the same way that you felt when he said that Santana was super hot." Kurt said understandingly.

This was so ridiculous. Finn was the one who SLEPT with Santana and lied about it for months. And she just kissed Noah (Eww again) and she deserves a breakup. And now Finn was going back to Quinn. Well let him! Rachel thought determinedly.

"Well let him go after Quinn, Kurt." She said echoing her thoughts. Kurt looked at her alarmingly.

"Are you insane? Quinn is a cheating and lying bitch! And I am not allowing her anywhere near Finn. You deserve Finn, Rachel. Even though you guys used to sicken me with your late night talks and crap, I was rooting for you. We could be the Quad core in NYC. You, Finn, Blaine and me."

"Now who's Blaine? You have got to know that i lost my memory here, Kurt. I don't know what you are talking about. Is this Blaine a guy I dated? Because I seem to do a lot in this parallel universe." Rachel chuckled to herself.

Rachel was done with Finn in both the universes. Finn can cry and moan all he wants. She is destined to be in Broadway. She would not allow boys as her distraction. Only Kurt's rambling got her back to reality. This sucked by the way.


	5. wide awake

_**A/N: I am so sorry for the delay and this chapter. This story will feature Finn with Quinn but not as long as glee showed it. Finn may seem a little out of character in this chapter but that's because of the frustration of his love forgetting him. :)**_

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

* * *

She descended down the stairs. Last night she and Kurt burned through every single musical that was ever created. Kurt told her stories about the glee club. Like the fact that she dated three guys. Who turned out to be assholes! Not counting Noah though. From what she heard from Kurt, Noah had treated the nicest rather than Finn or James (?). It's hard to believe that Noah would treat any human being like that but maybe him being a father changed him. Rachel even learnt that Quinn and she sort of became friends. Shocking, from the way she was acting for the past few days. She reached her destination.

The Hummel's kitchen was beautiful. It looked homely and she felt like she has been here before. That's new! She finally felt her eyes stick to the last person she wanted to see. Finn Hudson was standing there with his perfectly good shaped chest. How dare he flaunt his body like that? Rachel didn't mind though.

Finn realized Rachel was standing there staring at him. He flushed, his entire chest pinked. It was a sight Rachel could get used to.

"What are you doing here?" Rachel asked shyly.

"Came to get some coffee but decided against it."He said with eyes closed. As if her voice seemed to hurt her. Oh Right! He was drunk last night. She got further inside the kitchen, "You should have some lemon tea".

She started wandering in the kitchen. She took all the things that were necessary and started making it. Finn looked at her with awe. Well, maybe he has already had her lemon tea before and was a fan of it?

"Why do you keep staring at me?" She asked Finn with stiffness in her voice.

"This is the first time you came here after the accident and you already know your way here. Do you remember?" He asked with awes and something else she couldn't point.

"Yeah have I been here before?" She asked indignantly

"Yeah loads. When we were dating, you used to hang..." Finn was cut off by Rachel.'

"I am not going to go that road again. Even if I don't remember it." Rachel interrupted forgetting about her initial question. It's about time someone showed Finn that she is not the moon-eyed girl who he dumped.

"What do you mean?" He asked with hurt in his voice.

"I mean... you should forget about me, Finn. From what i heard from Kurt, you made the mistake of breaking up with me. And now you want me back just because I forgot about you. Suppose I do accept your offer now, what are the chances that you wouldn't break up with me for that S-L-U-T Quinn?" Rachel yelled as she slammed her cup of tea on the counter.

"Offer? What do you mean, offer. You think I am offering you my love?" Finn raised his voice with every word. Rachel kind of backed away but she still stood straight.

"We both loved each other. We may both have differences but we still made it through. You are loud, arrogant and snobby and I am about the only person who could actually resist you. Everyone in the club hates you because you are selfish and stubborn. And that's exactly what you are! I love you in spite all of that. Well, lov-ed you anyway. I was gonna call Quinn anyway." He stormed out of the kitchen abandoning his cup.

Rachel slowly let her tears take over. She knew that she was selfish but she didn't think that her so called 'friends' bother that. Maybe everyone in glee hates her. Well, whatever. She feels like she need to get to her home soon. Because all of a sudden, the house doesn't feel like one.

* * *

Rachel walked through the hallway of McKinley with her head held high. She completely forgot about her fight with Finn this morning, because she was happy about her new plan to save glee club. She just needs to show Mr. Schue her ideas of original songs and everyone would love her automatically.

She was halfway to the choir room, when a hand caught her wrist and took her to an empty classroom. The hand belonged to one Mercedes Jones.

"You went on a sleepover with Kurt without me! How could you?" She asked accusingly.

"I'm sorry I don't know you to be going on a sleepover with you."

"Oh so you remembered Kurt alone?" Mercedes asked with a raised eyebrow.

"True. Let's make it tonight at my house. Both of you can tell me stories about ME!" Rachel said, excited at the fact that she could learn more about herself.

"Still the same old Rachel." Mercedes sighed "What have you got in the binder?" She asked curiously.

"That's a surprise!" Rachel was excited about her 'original' plan. She chuckled to herself at her own pun.

"Okay..." Mercedes dragged her to the choir room. Every single member was there... including Finn Hudson. Oh God! She was hoping to avoid him all day. She didn't want to remember all the mean words he said to her. Maybe she had crossed a line. But she still didn't want either of them to get hurt.

walked in with clapping his hands. Okay now this man was crazy. He started taking a marker out of the shelves placed behind him. Rachel stood up excitedly.

Forget about Finn. People in this room will start loving me right this minute.

"Mr. Schue, I have a proposition to make!" She beamed at him.

* * *

Well that went downhill! People didn't like her one bit. They absolutely hated her and she doesn't know why! She has been in the same room for a year. Maybe she forgot about it but it seems like hatred was the reaction to her then and now.

She busily went through her binder when that voice called her. That sweet handsome voice.

"What do you want? Want to torment me more?" She asked shakily.

"Rachel, your idea was great in there." Finn said beamingly

"Well, thanks co-captain. Wait people co-captain when a person is actually supporting the other co-captain." She said confidently.

"Look today morning was a bad start. But you have to believe me, Rach. That was an amazing idea."

"I would've appreciated if you said that in there." She said her memories flooding of what happened today morning and at glee.

"Thanks, Finn. But my ideas suck..." She said looking down and walked away. She was going to make a comeback and that will be without her memories.

* * *

_**Thanks for the lovely reviews. They literally warm my heart. Next chapter may take time. Haven't had the brainwave yet.**_


	6. party won't stop

"Is there a reason you called me here?" Finn asked as he entered the choir room.

"As you were the only one who supported me to write an original song, you have the honour of listening to the first song I have written." Rachel said skipping to the piano. Finn didn't have to know that she had been dreaming more of "Finn and Rachel" moments. She skimmed her sophomore yearbook; the message to Rachel from Finn didn't make sense at all. Why did he write **break a leg**? It doesn't even make sense. If they had dated all summer, shouldn't they start with something like **I love you or let's have a great summer!** But no! Not a zilch. She was disappointed... she hoped that even though they were over and she remembered nothing of their relationship, it would've been nice to have some reminder that they were happy. She should remember that! All of the photos, the cutesy text messages she found in her cell phone, etc.

She saw Finn settle down in one of the stools and she started rambling about the new song, my headband. She's proud of herself to write a song about headbands. No one has ever done that before.

When she finished singing her song, she opened her eyes to look at Finn. She realized he looked a little awkward. When she was about to question Finn's behaviour, Noah Puckerman strode inside the room.

"Berry you are going to have a party at your house." He stood directly in front of Rachel and raised his hand for a high five maybe?

"Who said I am having a party. And even if I am having one what makes you think that I would invite you to it?"

Puck was disappointed with not getting a high five, but he continued, "Because we are sick of you being sick and so we thought we should know you more. I'm sure you wanna know how all of us became friends? It mostly had something to do with liking Finn but eventually we started liking you."

Rachel doesn't know if she had been complimented and insulted at the same time before.

"Fine. I will hold a party only if Kurt is invited. He says the truth."

Finn stood up then, "Are you sure, Rach? Do you really want to have a party? You may not remember what happened last time but I do. I don't want that happening this time around too. Not when you are naive and innocent."

"They both mean the same, Finn. Besides Noah is right I should know all about you guys, so I am going to be the host of this partaayy..." She held her hand out for Noah to high five.

"Yeah you gotta stop talking like that!" Noah ignored her and left the choir room.

She turned her attention to Finn. "Here you go Rach!" He said clapping his hand with hers. That was when she realized that her arm was still raised. She blushed and Finn chuckled. "I will meet you later. Try to think about your song because I wanna hear something even more awesome than my headband." He put his hand on Rachel's shoulder, squeezing it and left.

_Please remember,_ she says to her mind.

* * *

She didn't know that when she invited her "friends" they would actually break into her daddy's cabinet, drink the beer and mix her some fruity pink drink. Note to self: Noah is not to be trusted anymore. Currently she is seated in the glee circle with said "friends" who constantly throw insults at her. She went and mingled with every single member of the glee club. First she went to the giggling girls. She learnt that they both like to laugh a lot and she also learnt that they were not friends with her. Mercedes had joined her for a sleepover the week of her accident, but that was only because Kurt would not tell anything about his boyfriend unless Rachel herself was present. Tina practically doesn't talk in lot of situations and when she does it seems that it was not to Rachel.

Rachel next approached to the stripping zone, but was too repulsed to ask about herself when clearly artie only had eyes for Brittany was kind of invasion of privacy so she backtracked from there.

The angry birds on the other side of the room was a completely different story. When Rachel moved towards them, they literally screamed at her saying that she ruined her life. Okaay, don't know how that was actually possible as she had lost her freaking memory. Quinn screamed at her, "It was all because of you, you started this whole thing with glee club and stuff and Finn totally fell for that of all things. I had to cheat with this guy" she said or in Rachel's case yelled at her pointing to the mohawked guy. "Do you know how that sucks!". Lauren the new girl or so she thought lashed out at her for no particular reason. Noah was just dancing there(?).

Then she saw what was the most peculiar sight. Santana was kissing Sam. But that was not it. Santana was looking at brittany every once in a while when she no one was looking. In this case, rachel is considered as a no one so she just found it odd that famous slut, sorry bitch Santana Lopez was actually looking at Brittany with a kind of affection. Or maybe Rachel is just that drunk.

She then spotted her prince in shining armor, Hudson. He was apparently the designated driver for kurt and the said boyfriend, who was currently dancing so much to some song. Rachel so wanted to join him in harmony but she had matters to be dealt first with Finn.

"Hey you", she said as she slid next to him. She made her point by slipping in his arm. "Hey..." he replied.

"Hi!" she said.

"You already said that, Rachel."

"Oh! Sorry Finn. How is going on with Quinn, Finn? Ooh... your names even rhyme!" she said completely inebriated.

"Yes, Rachel, they do. You know what you should just go and sleep. You being needy is the last thing I want tonight." He said a little irritated.

Rachel grew sad. She didnt want Finn to hate her. She knew that Finn and herself were close before the breakup. She knew this fact from her diary. Even before they had dated Finn was still the most important part of her life. She withdrew herself from Finn and started to shout out loud, "Let's play spin the bottle!". Everyone naturally cheered even though half of the teenagers had no idea that they were signing up for one of Rachel's schemes.

Rachel wants her first kiss tonight. She doesn't care if it's with Finn(fingers crossed) or Noah(please don't be Noah!).

Everyone gathered around, Finn cautiously joined the circle.

"As the hostess of this amazing partay, I would like to have the honour of spinning the bottle." Rachel said not really waiting for an answer. She crawled forward and spun the empty beer bottle.

It astonishingly landed on Finn. He seemed a little hesitant at first but then when he saw the pure adoration on Rachel's face he crawled forward and gave her a peck.

"That ain't a kiss.", Rachel said and pulled Finn through his collar and well... practically ate his mouth. Finn seemed to respond to it pretty fast, gliding his hands around her waist like snakes. They seemed pretty into it.

For Rachel it was the experience she had been wishing for since she saw him in that hallway. For Finn it seemed like he was finally re-entering his body. Both seemed like they wanted this to last forever but Rachel pulled away hastily grabbing her head.

"Are you okay?", Finn asked concerned.

"I'm fine. I just need some sleep. I'm going to go upstairs and rest guys." She said solemnly .

"The party's over guys. Stay here. I don't think Rachel will mind much so just you know stay. I'll go check on her.", Finn said.

" Don't Finn. Maybe that's what she needs a goodnight's sleep.", Quinn said shooting daggers at Finn, a completely opposite action to what she said.

Finn, afraid that angry Quinn was worse than normal Quinn agreed and took his keys to drive Quinn, Kurt and Blaine.

Tonight was a bad idea. Rachel was left with nothing but a headache. She shouldn't talk about what had happened when the kiss intensified.

* * *

"_Hmmm... Finn!" she moaned. Finn emerged from her neck and tickled her ear. "So now do you wanna do homework." Finn whispered huskily._

_Rachel giggled_.

* * *

_**Hi guys! sorry for the delay but I hope this is worth the wait. The next chapter may take a while, I need to see the next episode and with the way things ended for Rachel I'm not that thrilled to watch it.**_


End file.
